1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing apparatus which is capable of partially restricting the use of processes.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus having a plurality of functions called “multi function device” has been widely used. As for this type of information processing apparatus, a digital MFP (multiple function peripheral) is known, which is provided with a printing function (printer), a scanning function, and a copying function. Such digital MFP is, for example, configured to execute a printing process and forming images based on designated print data in responding to an inputted print instruction, and to execute a scanning process and scanning a designated document optically and generates image data for indicating a scanned image in responding to an inputted scanning instruction.
However, such type of information processing apparatus operates a mix of high running-cost process such as a printing process in which paper is consumed for the operation and low running-cost process, therefore, it may be inconvenient in respect of operation cost if granting authority for use on all processes to all users. Additionally, in the information processing apparatus of above type, it may be also inconvenient depending on the installation site if allowing all processes to use.
Thus, a function capable of partially restricting use of process is provided in such type of information processing apparatus sometimes. For example, a function of granting each different authority for use to every user so as to be capable of switching between execution/un-execution with respect to each user may be provided in the above-mentioned information processing apparatus. One of such type of information processing apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-244488 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2005-244488A). An information processing apparatus disclosed in JP 2005-244488A stores information indicating authority for use with respect to each user, and partially restricts use of process based on the information indicating aforementioned authority for use corresponding to the user who has been identified based on authentication information inputted from outside by.
However, in conventional apparatus, management of the information which indicates the aforementioned authority for use is not strict, and there is a possibility that the information which indicates authority for use may be tampered easily.